


At The Ball - Noctis/Reader

by Ancientwhitefire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientwhitefire/pseuds/Ancientwhitefire
Summary: part 2 of a series where the Chocobros find a pretty girl (cough you cough) at the ball being and you two talk and one time meeting isnt enough and a date for the next day is set
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 12





	At The Ball - Noctis/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> hope noct doesn't sound too out of character - he and ignis were probably the hardest to write for (also i reworked this from what i had written initially somewhat as i didn't have a beginning before, so i hope that doesn't come off too rough)

This was supposed to be fun. You got to accompany your friend to a ball at the castle. What are the odds he’d let you be his plus one? Though sadly of course your troublemaker of a bestie was close to pissing himself when caught sight of a beautiful girl. You’ve always known he falls for any pretty girl, but he had it BAD tonight. He couldn’t stop staring at the poor unknowing girl and practically had his jaw dragging on the floor. When he saw the mysterious girl glide towards the dance floor to join the roundabout waltz about to take place, you knew you couldn’t stand to watch your friend gawk further and forced him onto the dance floor alongside you. You take your stand alongside the girls in the inner ring and faced your friend in the outer circle with the males.  
Obviously, your friend was blatantly nervous and looking around frantically. He almost freezes on the spot when he eyes a certain girl next in line to dance with him. Gulping, he tightens up and looks down at his feet, overthinking everything as usual.  
You hold back an eye roll and grip your friend’s shoulders to help him get a grip. Snapping out of his state, he looks up at you meekly before sighing defeatedly. As you give him a look as if chiding a child, you continue to keep a trained ear on the tempo of the music – almost signaling a change in partners coming.  
“Okay, you ready?” You ask, staring your friend down encouragingly.   
“I-I’m not sure I can do this, maybe I should bail—”  
“Don’t you dare, mister.” You cut him off and sternly locks eyes with him. “Now, take a breath.” Begrudgingly, he does as he’s told. You smirk and hear the right tune that signals the change. “Now don’t forget to smile, and don’t look down.” You take lead of the dance for a mere moment, trying to make it look subtle, and swing out of his grasp and moves onto the next dancer without paying your new companion much mind. Once your hopeless friend realizes the plan was taking place, he looks at you fleeing and immediately panics, but then his focus changes when he feels a hand land in his, and he’s met with the girl he’s been anxious about meeting all night. The girl smiles warmly up at him. Mr. Nervous gulps, but nods in acknowledgment and positions himself properly so that they may begin dancing – him leading. You smile as you continue to peer at your friend and watch him dance.  
“I’m sorry, did I interrupt you?” Came the voice of the man you were currently dancing with.  
“No, no, you’re fine,” You say offhandedly, but meet the eyes of the man you’re dancing with and stiffen. Your eyes widen slightly when you realize you’ve been rudely ignoring THE Prince Noctis. “Forgive me, but my friend is hopeless.” You offer hopefully recovering from your shock and nod your head in your friend’s direction.  
“Oh?” The Prince muses, quirking a brow. You smile.   
“Take a look.” You tilt your head in the direction of your friend, and Noctis follows your line of sight. It’s clear to see that your friend is struggling slightly to contain himself, and at the same time lead the woman in his arms gracefully. “He’s so nervous, poor thing.” You remark with a heavy sigh. “He’s been overthinking every way he could approach this girl before now, and now that she’s found him, he can’t get a grip.” You smirk slightly, and this in turn has Noctis give a small laugh and gain a smirk of his own.  
“That’s very kind of you,” Noctis gains your attention again at his compliment. “Is this a typical occurrence?”  
“No, I’m usually just keeping him out of trouble.” You joke with a grin. “I believe I’ve graduated from being a babysitter to playing cupid.”  
“Well, I believe you have a knack for it.” Noctis tilts his head in your friend’s direction and you let your gaze fall on him again. Your friend, thankfully, has a more comfortable smile on his face – though still blushing – but his grin grows as he’s managed to say something that makes the girl laugh. You grin broadly.  
“About time.” You shake your head and laugh while meeting Noctis’ eyes again. You smile at him warmly, feeling more relaxed than you have with your previous dance partners, including her friend. “I suppose my mission was a success.”  
“It has, and you should be lucky to have such a success.” You blink curiously at Noctis’ remark.  
“Am I?”  
“Sadly, I have a friend in a similar state – he might always be hopeless.” Noctis sighs. You laugh.  
“Oh come now, is he that bad?” You chide, though then gain a challenging smirk. “Or are you just not doing your job right?” He looks surprised by your quip. Not expecting that reaction from him, you hesitate for a moment, thinking you overstepped and possibly offended the young prince. Thankfully, he grins and you allow yourself to relax again. You sigh in relief mentally, appreciating Noctis’ good sense of humor.  
“I have the proof right over there.” He nods his head to the direction across the room, and you follow his gaze and sees Prompto – though you don’t know it’s him – as he’s fiddling with his thumbs while another burlier man stands next to him – Gladio – and tries to shove him with a smirk but his friend looks like he’s babbling and blushes. You laugh more audibly than before.  
“Oh dear, a whole entourage of cupids.” You coo with a smirk. “I don’t know whether or not to commend you for roping another person in or to still doubt your matchmaking skills.”  
“Prom will never deny more help,” he laughs and smirks fondly while recalling the last time Prompto was trying to socialize with the ladies at the last event. “He is always running up in a panic over someone new.” Noctis meets your eyes again after checking on Prompto once more. “He’ll get there someday.” You two share a smile. You have really enjoyed getting to know a side of the prince you never knew was there. You wished it could last longer. Then, a voice in the back of your mind comes forward reminding you that you never introduced yourself to Noctis yet, but before you could the music changes and you two are pushed to switch partners again. You look baffled and distraught for a moment as you have to move on from Noctis’s gentle and warm grasp, but he smiles at you genuinely and nods once in acknowledgment before paying attention to whoever came his way.  
You visibly deflate somewhat, but put on a good face for your new dance partner. However, as you dance through the various partners, you’re distracted and think of how foolish you feel for not introducing yourself sooner to Noctis – and feeling as though you were incredibly rude for it and might not get the chance to make up for it.  
Then, as if the gods had heard your pleas, you see Noctis close to being your partner again, but realize the song is drawing to a close. You hope they might loop it once more, but right as you smile while spinning to have Noctis lead you once again, the song ends, and everyone claps to properly reward the orchestra. He steps away from you and claps along with the crowd, as you do so begrudgingly. While the audience dials down, the orchestra starts a new song, not one meant for a roundabout waltz. Noctis shrugs at you with a small smile on his face and begins to depart from the dance floor. Without knowing what else to do and feeling desperate, you blurt out rather loudly,  
“Y/N.” You bite your tongue at sounding so foolish, but it gains his attention as you wanted. Noctis meets your gaze with his own, though his eyes are slightly widened.  
“Y/N?”  
“My name,” You blush at being so abrasive and sounding like a crazy person. You clear your throat and then dip into a slight bow. “I-I’m Y/N.” You falter but swallow and gain some of your crumbling composure. “I didn’t get to properly introduce myself earlier, and I felt rude about it this whole time.”  
“It’s alright,” He bows, with a smile gracing his features. “I’m glad I know it now. I admit I was curious.”  
“Again, sorry for not saying so before, and instead going off on worrying over my friend.” You find said friend in the crowd still talking with the girl he wanted to dance with before, as they too met up again. “He’s now ready to function on his own like an actual grown-up.” You joke, meeting Noctis’ gaze again. “That’s hopefully a good sign that the same will occur for your friend.” He laughs and your smile grows.  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  
“Oh no, please, have mercy.” You exaggerate. “I hope not to become an enemy of the state through such an off-handed remark proving to be wrong.” He quirks a brow at your flamboyant accent.  
“Who do you take me as?” He jokes, but you smile sheepishly.  
“You know, your highness—” He cuts you off by stepping towards you, which alone causes your voice to trail off. You got lost in seeing his eyes more clearly close up as they were primarily hidden behind his hair when dancing.  
“My father holds that title. Just, Noctis.” He reasons sheepishly towards the end. You falter once more for a moment before responding, somehow regaining your voice.  
“Well, Noctis, I know very well that a friend’s well-being is held above everything else.” Noctis smiles, agreeing with you.  
“You would be right.” He pauses a moment before obtaining some nerve you couldn’t tell where he gathered from. “So, what if you’re wrong?” He challenges, a mischievous almost boyish smirk playing across his lips. “Do you have a way of paying for the expense I will have to go to when having to console my dear friend?” His smirk becomes one more of mocking and you’re taken aback by the turn of events, and you involuntarily blush.  
“O-oh, I couldn’t—“  
“I hope you can repay me with a trip to the movies.” He cuts you off again with his offer. You blush brighter than before if possible, it’s burning your skin and making the room feel fuzzy, and blink at him openly.  
“S-sure.” You curse yourself inwardly for stuttering, but Noctis is pleased enough with your answer to smile at your stutter. You clear your throat to cover your nervousness. “If he does end up not succeeding, I suppose that’s a punishment I could take.” You smile bashfully. “On the other hand, what if I’m right?”  
“We go to the movies, my treat.” He smirks back at you.  
“Oh my.” Your hand mockingly drifts up to your mouth, covering it in feign shock. “Does that mean you weren’t planning on treating me on our first date? How positively informal.” You tease, faking feeling hurt. Successfully, you got Noctis to blush this time.  
“C-can you just meet mere here tomorrow? Around 8?” He asks, looking uncomfortable and purposefully avoiding an answer to your question.  
“I’m sorry.” You giggle – almost feeling bad for teasing him and giving up the façade. You smile warmly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Noctis sighs in relief.  
“Six, I never thought we’d reach this point.” He admits.  
“Well, if you wanted to ask me in the first place, next time don’t just hide around the idea of a bet.” You reassure him with a glint in your eyes but with a sincere smile. “I would have accepted either way.” Noctis’s blush reaches his ears as you two exchange a smile and all of time ceases to stop for a moment as you revel in your promise to each other. However, something out of the corner of Noctis’ eyes knocks him out of your shared fantasy and he turns in the direction of the disturbance and sees Prompto.  
“If you’ll excuse me, I do in fact have to check in with my hopeless case. It’s the least I can do to make sure he hasn’t made a complete mess of himself – at least, without me seeing it for myself.” You two share a laugh and he bows again and meets your eyes as he’s bent at the waist. “Tomorrow, then.” His smile makes you smile and your curtsy in return.  
“Can’t wait.” You grin and you don’t get up from your bow until he does so first. He smiles at your once more, rising from his bow, you following suit, before retreating to the two friends you saw earlier – the nervous one and the burly one but who were now joined with a tall man wearing glasses. You smile to your, stand up straight, and keep a watchful eye over your friend flirting from afar, amused as you think of how tomorrow will play out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~


End file.
